Just Can't Help It
by spndrwhosherlock
Summary: Lauren Meyers has been hunting with the Winchesters for three years and when she meets Kevin Tran, she finds her 19-year old self instantly attracted to him. But between Lauren's hunters life, denial, half-brothers and Kevin's destiny, insecurity, and cluelessness, will they ever end up together? Starts in 7x21 Reading is Fundamental. Hints of Destiel. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard in the comments, but I would like some tips and to know what people think. Thanks, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters except Lauren**

I had been hunting with the Winchesters for almost 3 years now, but I still couldn't believe some of the trouble the two boys got into. I had no idea how I had gone from hunting down yellow eyes to "unearthing the word of God" as Cas put it. So walking back into the hospital room and seeing no tablet really shouldn't have surprised me, but of course it did, since no one really got used to the impossible bad luck of our lives.  
"Hey!" I heard Sam call as he ran after the short Asian kid that had stolen the tablet. I tucked a lock of dark hair behind my ear, as I watched the amusing game of cat and mouse.  
"No stop! Leave me alone!"  
If the situation hadn't been so bad, I probably would've laughed at the almost comedic means of the encounter, but couldn't help but cringe for the poor guy as Meg's fist connected with his face. When he wasn't running for his life, he was actually kinda cute and he looked about my age.  
"I'm K-Kevin Tran. I-I'm in advanced placement. P-P-Please don't kill me!"  
"I'm not gonna kill you." Sam said and he proceeded to try and take the tablet, but poor Kevin Tran had a death grip and was picked up with it. "I'm sorry" he whined as Sam tried to shake him off the tablet. "Sam stop. Can't you see he's terrified?" I said, and was given a scared yet grateful look from Kevin.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why but I can't let go of this." He said, sounding as if he was about to burst into tears. Sam, Meg and I shared confused glances and proceeded to walk back inside, Kevin in tow.

"You really stepped in it kid" Meg said as Kevin sat down on Cas' abandoned hospital bed.  
"All I know is this is," he clutched to bag containing the tablet closer "it's for me. I'm supposed to keep it."  
"Good luck" Meg muttered but Sam and I ignored the demon and focused of Kevin. "But you don't know what it is?" I asked, getting a heard shake in reply. "Open it" Sam stated, referring to the bag that held the broken tablet.  
Kevin unzipped it and pulled out the broken rock pieces. I couldn't help but stare in awe as he put all the pieces together, as good as new.  
"It's writing"  
"Yeah. Yeah we get that," Sam said impatiently  
"What's a leviathan?"  
"What? You can read it? That's what it says?" I couldn't help but exclaim excitedly. Finally. Maybe he can tell us how to kill them.  
"Not exactly. It hurts a little. Like looking through somebody else's glasses, but I think it- it's about leviathan. How it came to be. God locked it up far away, right? Like in jail, because they're so- they're.." He trailed off, looking up at me and Sam. "They're real. Aren't they?"  
"Yeah Kevin they are and they're here," Sam said. "Does it say anything on how to kill them? Cause that's kinda been a problem." I asked.  
"I don't know. It's not like reading reading, it's- it's hard to focus on too long." Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and Meg's eyes turned black. "Sam" I muttered worriedly. This definitely wasn't a good sign. Kevin then started to scream, catching sight of Meg's demon eyes, and backed further onto the bed. "Kevin," I said calmingly, sitting on the bed next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay. She's not gonna hurt you. Just calm down." I knew what he felt like. Panic, fear, the feeling as if nothing's real and it's just some twisted nightmare.  
Glass shattered and wind blew but Kevin had luckily stopped screaming.  
"Demon" a voice spat in disgust. An angel. Meg was tossed across the room and hit the wall with a bang, causing Kevin to panic again. I squeezed his shoulder but I knew it wouldn't do much. That's another thing you never get used to. The fear.  
"A demon whore and a Winchester. Again," the angel said, angrily. Suddenly, I felt all the wind go out of me as I was tossed away from Kevin's side and into a wall. "Lauren!" Sam yelled, running over to help me. "Stay away from the prophet." We both looked up in alarm and confusion at her words.  
"Me?" Kevin asked in wonder.  
"Soul keeper of the word on earth we take you" the female angel said looking over at the other, male, angel.  
"What do you mean take?" Kevin and I said at the same time, ignored by the angel.  
"Kill the demon, her lover, and the small one." The female angel said, and I couldn't help but glare at her accusation. "Look lady you've got it all wrong." I said weakly. "They're," I gestured to Sam and Meg, "not lovers, and what do you mean by small? I'm not that short!" Once again, I was ignored by the angels. The male angel stepped forward to smite Meg, but recoiled when his hand collided with an angel blade.  
"Where did you get that?" The female angel raged, storming over to Meg. Before she could do anything, Cas appeared, smile on his face.  
"Castiel" the male angel said in amazement.  
"Hi," Cas replied, still smiling.  
"You're alive."  
Cas just flashed another grin and gave a little bow.  
"You" the female angel said.  
"Hello Hester"  
"You smote thousands in heaven. Gave a big, scary speech and you were gone. What the hell was that?!" Hester yelled  
"Rude for one thing," Cas said, sounding genuinely upset.  
"Where have you been?" The male angel asked calmly.  
"Oh Inias," he sighed, "Hester. I know you want something. Answers. I wish it could be that. There are still many things I can... teach you. I can offer, well, perspective. Here! Pull my finger!"  
Silence  
"Uh- uh, Meg will get another light and I-I'll blow it out again, and, uh, this time it'll be funny, then we'll all look back and laugh."  
More silence  
"Your insane" Hester suddenly said, disgustedly.  
"Heads up sunshine"  
I turned to see Dean, as he pressed his hand into an angel-banishing sigil. With a flash of light and the screaming of angels, three less bodies occupied the room. I couldn't stop myself from going over to check on Kevin. I felt so bad for him. I knew exactly how he felt. Terrified, powerless. No one should feel that way.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him gently as the others talked. All I got in return was a panicked yell. "What's happening?!" He breathed heavily and deep. "What's happening?!"  
"What is that?" Dean asked, with one of those 'seriously Sammy?' looks on his face.  
"It's uh, Kevin Tran."  
"He's in advanced placement" I added helpfully.

Kevin rocked back and forth on the bed and I put my arm around him. I know it wouldn't comfort him much since he didn't really know me, but when I was in a similar situation, I would've given anything to have someone there for me, stranger or not, especially if they were my age.  
"So these leviathans, these monsters are real. Angels, with wings."  
"No- no uh, wings. No anything." Sam said.  
"No junk." I snorted "junk less"  
"You can say that again" Dean muttered. "So you can read to chicken scratch on the god rock, huh?" He asked, attention back on the prophet.  
"I, uh-"  
Dean cut him off. "It's back in one piece, I see. You're saying there's a 'how to punch Dick' recipe in there?"  
"I don't know what your saying but it's kinda like an in case of emergency note. What did they mean by prophet?"  
Dean looked at Sam and me. "oh no, seriously?"  
"Yeah," Sam said while I rolled my eyes. "I- I don't wanna be a prophet." Kevin said. "No. No you don't." I said giving his back a little pat. I felt a little jittery in my stomach when I did. I felt so bad for thinking this but meeting someone my same age who was now in the hunter world kind of made me happy. Oh god I am mean and sick and twisted. I shouldn't be happy he's being sucked into this, I thought. "Gentlemen, Lauren," Meg said, interrupting my thought process, "we better start running or do you wanna wrangle with those wing nuts twice?"  
"Sorry, did you just say 'we'?" Dean asked the demon.  
"I'm on the angels radar now. Don't you think we need a little safety in numbers?"  
I sighed. "We can go to Rufus' cabin. Kevin can do his 'book report' there."

I woke up with a yawn as we pulled into a rest stop. "Stay here and keep an eye on him," Dean ordered as he got out if the car with Meg and Sam. "So..." Kevin said, looking nervously at his feet. "I know how you feel" I told him. He just rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the comfort but how could you possibly know how I feel?" This time, it was me who looked down at my feet. I took a deep breath not sure if I wanted to share the story. But when I looked at Kevin, I wanted to. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone. "I was 16 when it happened. My brother Adam and my mom were killed by gouls while I was away visiting a friend in Denver. My dad only visited once or twice a year, and it turns out he was Sam and Deans father too. When I came home, Adam was with them, looking for my apparently missing mom. I trained with them, learned what my dad's real job was. Later that night, my mom showed up and she and Adam attacked us" I paused, trying not to shiver at the memory. "But it wasn't Adam or my mom. It was gouls, pretending to be them. Dean was checking out some grave robberies so we got knocked out pretty easily with only two people. They tied us up and started to butcher us to eat later. Dean showed up and saved us just in time." I let out a small sigh. Things had changed so much since then. "I know it's nothing compared to what other people have faced, especially you with that big prophet destiny on your shoulders, but it still messed me up pretty bad. My parents and brother dying messed me up pretty bad. Anyways, I stayed with the Winchesters, and they trained me. I got sucked into the hunter world and I don't want it to happen to anyone ever again. Even though I love my brothers, it still kinda sucked having to give up my old life, you know?" I paused for a moment, not meeting his eyes. "Sorry, I'm not a good storyteller and I'm starting to ramble. I don't usually tell people about this but there's something about you. I feel like I can... trust you." I gave him a shy smile and was given a kind one in return. "You can trust me. And I feel like I trust you too, but I don't know why. Maybe it's cause you're- you're nice to me and you understand. It just all doesn't feel real, you know?"  
"Yeah" I whispered and I felt my heart skip a beat as he gave me another smile. Shit shit shit shit shit, I thought. No! Bad Lauren! I know you've been feeling lonely but no silly school girl crushes! You promised yourself, I internally scolded myself. Besides, people just get hurt in hunter relationships. He finally looked away and focused his attention on a tree by the side of the road. "It just all feels...," he started, "like its a dream or someone else's life. And I'm so scared. Scared of leviathans, angels, demons. All those made up things are real and it scares the crap out of me." I sighed and patted his arm, causing him to turn and face me. "That's exactly how I felt" I told him. "That's exactly how I still feel every day. I can never... get used to it, you know? The constant fear, not just for myself but just waking up and knowing a family member might de dead by the end of the day. It's been almost 3 years and it still doesn't feel real." Just then I noticed just how close our faces were. Only inches apart. All the promises and scoldings were forgotten as I looked into his kind eyes.  
"Hey, kids," an unaware Dean exclaimed as he hopped into the front seat, hopefully not noticing the 3 foot gap now in between Kevin and I.

As we drove down the dark road I felt Kevin wake up beside me. He gave a little gasp as he saw Meg, and pushed up against the window more, before relaxing again. "What?" She asked, offense in her voice. "Nothing," he sighed. "Just my life, the future,-" he was cut off by Meg's phone ringing. "My girlfriend, my moms car..."  
I felt something deflate inside me. I knew it was a one in a million chance, but I had still been a little hopeful. I mean, we had a real moment back at the rest stop, right? He turned and made our faces so close. Or was that just me...? My imagination making something completely platonic intimate. God I just couldn't believe I had even thought about it! Why was I so stupid? I've only known him like a day and this isn't some stupid disney movie. Soon he'll go back to his normal life and I'll never see him again. What was I thinking? Even the thought of romance should be cast out of my head. I'm a hunter, not some 18 year old slut who falls for every guy who smiles at her. I turned my attention back to Meg's phone call. "He's at a dog trek in Perk." Meg was saying to Dean. "Yeah, they're unhappy cause the rabbits fake. Listen, we're on highway 98 north of St. Cloud Minnesota just passing mile marker 79." Suddenly, Cas appeared inbetween Kevin and I. The latter let out a shout of surprise at Castiels appearance. "Kevin, meet Castiel," Meg grinned. "You one of the angels?" He asked, but instead of replying Cas just poked his nose. "Boop," Cas said then immediately turned his attention to Meg.  
"Meg are you hurt?"  
She just rolled her eyes. "Shut up-"  
"So what was the deal with those guys?" Dean interrupted from the front seat.  
Cas leaned forward to talk to his best friend. "They're from the garrison, my old garrison!" He said excitedly, like a little kid talking about his recess friends. "Looks like Hester's taken over. We were assigned to watch the earth. Often it was boring. Your wars are very boring, your sex, repetition. Anyway, I was their captain. Isn't that strange?"  
"Cas, why are they pissed at us now?"  
Sam was ignored as Cas turned to his 'thorny beauty'. "You know, those racing dogs were absolutely miserable. They can only think in ovals."  
"Cas!" Dean suddenly exclaimed. "Don't make me pull this car over."  
"Your angry. Why are you angry?"  
I sighed and gave my favorite angel a pat on the arm. "Deans not angry Cas, just a little frustrated at the situation. Do you think you could tell us why the angels are after us?" I asked hopefully. The angel slumped in his seat with relief. "There is no reason for anger. They're only following protocol. If the Word of God is revealed, a keeper of the Word will awaken, like this," He said, touching Kevin's nose, "hot potato right here." He continued to poke the poor guys nose before being asked by Kevin to "please stop that."  
"Anyway, Garrison code dictates you take the keeper to the desert to learn the Word away from men."  
My eyebrows shot up. Kevin couldn't live in the desert. Although I was still feeling dejected for realizing what an idiot I was, I still wanted him to go back and live his life how he wanted to. "What kind of sense does that make? He has to tell us so that we can use it." An angry Dean exclaimed. Cas just looked guilty and slumped further into his seat. "That's God and his shiny red apples."  
"I- I can't live in the desert. I-I'm applying to Princeton!"  
Dean gave me a knowing look in the rear view mirror. He felt as bad for Kevin as I did, although he would never admit it.  
"Okay, you know what? Screw the Garrison. We need the tablet to end Sick Roman's "Soylent Us" crap."  
"If you want the Word, you'll have to duck Hester and her soldiers."  
"Yeah, you're in our corner, right, Cas?" A nervous Sam asked.  
"No, I don't fight anymore. I watch the bees."

I felt my stomach churn with sadness as I walking into the familiar living room of Rufus' cabin. This place reminded me of two special people; Rufus and Bobby. Although I wasn't all that close with him, Rufus was a good guy. Once you broke through his hard exterior shell, he could be one of the nicest guys you'll ever know. A nice guy whose gone through some hard shit.  
And then there's Bobby. I felt shivers realizing ghost Bobby was somewhere in this room. Even though he was technically Bobby, he didn't feel like the sweet old guy who had acted as a father figure toward myself and the boys. Sure, Bobby would call us ijits and complain about us but we knew he loved us. That was just how Bobby showed affection. But ghost Bobby seemed different, and sometimes he scared me. I sighed and drifted over to the couch while Dean led Kevin to the basement and Sam and Cas headed into the kitchen to talk. I didn't even know where Meg was.  
God, things are bad, I thought. Leviathans, Bobby, Kevin, it was all just too much. I was so scared, scared of losing Sam, Dean, Cas. I felt my composure start to crumble as I found myself thinking of everyone we'd lost. Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Rufus, Adam, and so many more. I felt the tears run down my face and I buried my head in my hands. Stop crying, I told myself. You're a big girl, a hunter. Soak up those tears and just block out the pain. I pulled my earbuds out if my pocket and played one of my favorite bands, Green Day. Music always made me feel better. Music and reading. They both made you feel like you were in a different world, a better one. It was a nice way to take a break from my own life. Suddenly, I found myself laying down, eyes closed, and before I even knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

I woke up panicked, covered in sweat. It was the same dream. The one a kept having. Laying in a grave, all of those who I had failed emerging from the dirt, clawing at me, tearing me apart. Sam and Dean, standing over, as always, telling me what a bad person I was. How many people I'd killed. How much I deserved this. But the thing was, they were right. I did deserve it. I had killed so many. I was a bad person, a worthless one. Then, I remembered another detail from the dream. There had been a third person looking down into the grave. Kevin. But he wasn't yelling at me, telling how horrible I was. No, he was just looking at me with sad eyes. I scratched my head in confusion. What did that mean?  
I looked up to see Sam and Dean walk into the room with chalk. "What's going on?" I asked sleepily.  
"Meg's gone. She's meeting up with other demons."  
I blinked in surprise. "Really? I thought she was, like, on our side."  
"Yeah well apparently not." Dean grumbled.  
We waited around for a while before Meg came, obviously surprised to be caught in a devils trap. "Didn't expect to see you back." Sam said, betrayal in his voice. We might not of liked Meg, but we had trusted her because of Castiel. "Yeah, not without the King's army." Dean gestured toward the weapon in Meg's hand. "Knife." With a glare at Dean, Meg handed over the knife.  
"Typical. I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap. Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that."  
"It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade." I frowned in confusion. "So we're supposed to believe Meg, the demon whose hated us for years, is actually helping us when she meets with other demons." She let out a sigh of impatience and looked at me with annoyed eyes. "Look, I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world – just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes – their mission was it for me." I suddenly felt a bit of guilt for not trusting her. I mean, she sounded honest, and Cas did say it was other demons blood on the knife. "So, what?" Dean spat, "We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from Hell?"  
The demon in questioning just rolled her eyes. "I'm talking "cause," douchebag, as in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn, we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it."  
This time it was Deans turn to roll his eyes. "Crowley ain't the problem this year." Meg recoiled in anger. "When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam, Lauren, and Dean or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me." I walked over to the door and broke the devils trap before Dean could object. "This is good." Castiel said from his little corner of the room. "harmony and communication. Now our only problem is Hester."  
"What?"  
"Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon."  
"We need better angel-proofing now"  
Before anyone could move to start angel proofing, the door snapped in half and tore open. Hester was here. "You took the Prophet from us?!" She exclaimed angrily.  
"I'm – I'm sorry?" A distressful Castiel tried. Hester just looked at him in disgust. "You have fallen in every way imaginable." That's when Inias finally spoke. "Please, Castiel. We have to follow the code. Help us do our work." I answered before Cas could get the chance.  
"He can't help you. He can't help anybody."  
"We don't need his help... or his permission." Hester nodded to Inias who disappeared.  
"The Keeper goes to the desert tonight."  
Inias suddenly reappeared, Kevin by his side.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off. We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes! You know that." Castiel looked at the ground in shame and regret.  
"He's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world, and – and they begged him. They begged him not to do it." Dean broke his gaze at Cas and looked back up at Hester. "Look, just give us some time, okay? We will take care of your Prophet." For the umpteenth time, Hester looked outraged. "Why should we give you anything... After everything you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay."  
She walked towards Dean, Sam, and I. "Please." Castiel said "They're the ones we were put here to protect."  
"No, Castiel." Hester suddenly hit Cas with such force he fell to ground. I moved to go help him, but an angel was in front of me, two fingers ready.  
"No more madness!" Hester said, punching Castiel. "No more promises!" Another punch. "No more new Gods!" She then punched the poor fallen angel repeatedly and held up an angel blade. "Cas no!" I yelled in protest. Not Cas. I couldn't lose Cas, not again. He was my best friend, in a way. Inias apparently didn't like the idea of Cas dying either. "Hester! No!" He grabbed Hester's arm. "Please! There's so few of us left." She punched the kind angel causing him to fall back, away from Hester and the blade threatening to kill Castiel.  
She turned her attention back to the latter. "You wanted free will. Now I'm making the choices." Hester raised the blade, but suddenly, a light blazed from her chest. Meg. I hadn't even seen her sneak up to Hester. I had been to focused on Castiel.  
When no one said anything, Meg asked, "What? Someone had to."

Cas and Inias talked while I walked over to Kevin. "Hey" I said softly. He looked up from his notebook and smiled at me. "Hey," he said back, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. "I just wanted to thank you. For the rest stop. Thanks for listening to me. I really needed to get it off my chest- to tell someone." He smiled at me again, but broke our gaze. "Hey it's no problem. Thanks for letting me tell you how I felt, and for letting me listen." He suddenly blushed a pulled something out of his pocket. "And, uh, just in case you need me to, like, translate another tablet or do p-prophet stuff, here's- here's, uh, my number." I tried to ignore to bubbling feeling in my chest as I took the piece of paper from him, our fingers brushing in the process. I opened my mouth to say something else, but Sam and Dean appeared and interrupted me. "Thanks, Kevin." Sam said, gesturing to the notebook with the tablet translation. "Not a lot of people could have handled this."  
Dean patted him on the back. "You doing all right there, "chosen one"?"  
He let out a small sigh. "Yeah."  
Inias, apparently done talking to Cas, approached their little circle.  
"Are you ready, Kevin Tran?"  
Two angels appeared as Kevin nodded and put their hands on his shoulders. "Bring the Keeper to his home." Inias said. "We can watch over him there." He disappeared and the other angels with Kevin followed suit. Dean turned to Cas, "I couldn't find Meg anywhere."  
"Yes, well, she enjoys laying low."  
I glanced over at Sam who was reading the tablet translation. "Does it say anything about how to kill those bastards?" I asked. He cleared his throat, "Here. "Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen." Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel." Sam, Dean, and I turned to look at Castiel, who just smiled. "Well, you know me." He held out a small bottle, that instantly filled with blood. "I'm always happy to bleed for Lauren and the Winchesters." He held the small vile out to Dean, who took it and put it down on the table before them.  
"What are you gonna do, Cas?"  
"I don't know." He smiled. "Isn't that amazing?" The angel disappeared and Sam went back to reading the notebook. "Well," Dean said, patting me on the back. "Lets get to work."

**I know it's not that great but please R&amp;R and tell me your thoughts. If enough people like it I will continue the story but if it gets bad reviews or no one reads it I'll just post the chapters I've already written and stop the story. Anyways, I will try and update every week. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry I havn't updated in so long, I've been super busy with school and moving across the country, but here is chapter 2! yay! finally! its kind of short, but enjoy! :)**

When Castiel told me Dick had Kevin, our mission to kill him grew so much more important to me. Although killing him and sending the leviathans back to purgatory was the top priority, the fact that I would get to save him always sat in the corner of my mind. Ever since the angels had taken him home I found the prophet drifting into my mind a lot, and even though the chances were one in a million, but it felt good to fantasize. How was he doing? Why was I so drawn to him? What did his presence in the dream mean? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Then there was what Cas said. The thing I couldn't even believe, the thing I wanted no one to know. Sure it explained my instant trust for Kevin, and me not being able to stop thinking about him, but I don't think Sam and Dean would look at me the same way if they knew.

When we rescued him from Dick, I couldn't help but exclaim, "Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost another friend." I said the part about guilt and friends louder so Sam heard. I didn't want him to think I had been so worried for another reason. We finally left Dicks office and the three of us ran to the lab to destroy the 'killing people creamer' as Kevin described it.

When we got to the lab we found one if the best sights I had ever seen. Dick with a righteous bone stuck in pretty little that throat of his. Sadly, thats when things started to go wrong. Sonic waves started to emit from Dick, but he just let out one last chuckle. He looked at Dean then exploded into a gooey black mess. When I uncovered my eyes Dick was gone, but so were Cas and Dean, who had been standing behind him and in front of him. "Where the hell did they go?!" I asked frantically. This couldn't be happening. No no no no no. Not Dean and Cas. Were they dead? No they couldn't they be. "Sam, Lauren, we should go." I heard Kevin, but my mind didn't register what he was saying. I was too busy panicking. "Dean!" Sam called but of course, no answer. "They might be back soon, guys." Kevin said, but again, I didn't register what he was saying.

"Not to worry." I heard Crowley say, who had apparently teleported into the lab. Now _that _snapped me back into reality. What the hell was Crowley doing here? "I have a small army of demons outside." He continued. "Cut off the head and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you've had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too." Sam glared at the king of hell. "Which is exactly what you wanted, isn't it?" Crowley just gave him a smirk on reply, "so did you. Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing." I took a step towards him. "Where's Dean and Cas?"

"That bone has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. They should put a warning on the box."

"Where are they Crowley?!" Sam yelled, fed up with Crowleys crap.

"Can't help you Sam" he snapped his fingers and four demons appeared. Two holding on to Kevin, two holding on to me. Sam stepped forward but was blocked by Crowley. "Sorry Sam, prophets mine, and, well, Lauren, she's for fun." He snapped his fingers again, and suddenly, I was in a dungeon, a very familiar one. Before I even knew it, the demons had taken off all my clothes and were strapping me to a metal table. I tried to struggle but the demons were too strong and managed to finish the restraints. That's when Crowley came in. "Ah, Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. Bet'cha wondering why I took you here." he smirked, "You see, I was bored and I wanted to hear you scream." He plunged a knife into my arm and I let out a shrill scream. I had a feeling things were going to get a lot worse.

Things went on like that for what felt like weeks, Crowley poking, stabbing, slicing, skinning, relishing my cries, laughing as I begged, before one day, when Crowley was gone and I was barely conscious, I heard the screams of a demon. _What? Sam?_, I thought.

My question was answered when a very familiar prophet entered the room. "Oh god, Lauren." He muttered as he started undoing the binding. "I-I heard your screams. Every day. But you're safe now. I promise." He handed me my clothes and turned around, too modest to watch. "Thank you" I hoarsely whispered, and the two of us left Crowley dungeon, ready to face whatever got in our way.

After Kevin helped me get my strength back, we tried finding Sam and Dean. Kevin researched to figure out what happened to Dean and Cas, while I tried calling Sam. Nothing worked. Eventually, Kevin and I gave up. We gave up and focused on staying safe and protecting ourselves from Crowley. We had grown close over the 5 or 6 months we had accompanied each other in. Although I was sure Kevin only thought of me as a friend, my feelings grew for him more and more. I told myself it was the thing Cas told me about, but I knew I wasn't true. For the next 6 months we held up in a church in Iowa. It wasn't the best, but it was safe and we had access to wifi at a local coffeè shop. I told Kevin about Chuck, my life before becoming a hunter, and some of the adventures Sam, Dean, and I got into, while he told me about his life, highschool, and his mom.

It was just a normal day in our lives when it happened. Kevin and I were laughing as I told him about some of the crazy things Chuck did, when we heard a knock at the door. "Kevin. Lauren. It's Sam and Dean. Open up." We exchanged glances and he picked up the borax filled water gun, while I picked up the holy water filled one. As soon as the walked in they were kamikazeed by liquid. Before the could react, I pulled a silver knife from my back locket and cut both of their arms. "Stop! Stop! Not Leviathans, demons, or shifters. It's us." Then he looked at me. "God it's good to see you, kiddo." I looked Dean up and down and have him a huge hug, then proceeded to do the same with Sam. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Dean glanced quickly at Sam then said, "Cliff Notes? I went to Purgatory. Sam hit a dog." Kevin looked at them in surprise. "For real?" Then he glanced at the puddles forming around their feet. "You want some towels?" He led their way into church past the devils traps and into the main area. "So you two've just been holding up here, suing house?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes, "No Dean. After escaping from Crowley we looked for you guys, but no such luck." That's when Sam finally spoke up. "Wait, wait, hold on. You said you escaped from Crowley, and I saw you get captured, but how?" I just grinned at him and patted Kevin's shoulder. "I'm so glad he's in advanced placement."

After hearing our story, Sam and Dean seemed impressed. "You son of a bitch." Dean smiled and patted Kevin on the back, "Where's the tablet now?" Sam asked.

"Safe." Kevin said.

"Safe where?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the untrusting tone in his brothers voice. "Hey. As long as it's safe, okay? Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it?" Kevin's eyes sparkled with myrth "Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever." Deans mouth hung open. "Come again?"

"Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah. Yeah, that could be important." I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Did I mention he's a genius?"

No one was expecting it when Crowley showed up. I didn't even know how he found us. Anyway, he snapped poor Channing's neck, and although I wasn't too fond of her, I didn't want her to die. I mean, she seemed pretty nice and Kevin was devastated about her death. He felt responsible for leading Crowley to her. That's why I wasn't too surprised when Kevin made an announcement at lunch.

"I want to see my mom."

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding me." Dean asked, mouth full of cheeseburger.

"What? Is it too much to ask if we can swing by and check on my mom?"

"Swing by?" It's a day's drive in the opposite direction. You know that, right?"

"Dean," I said, rolling my eyes. "let him see his mom. Not many of us get that privilege."

His eyes softened but he still seemed hesitant. "It'll take too long."

"Yeah, I get that." An exasperated Kevin exclaimed.

"Okay, well, then, what's the problem?"

This just enraged Kevin even more, "Channing's broken neck is my problem! As in I'd rather not see my mom twisted into a corkscrew."

Sam finally looked up from his laptop. "Kid's got a point, Dean."

"Yeah. Just let him check on her." I added

"Stay out of this. Kevin, your mom is fine."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because Crowley needs her to be, okay? In fact, he's probably got the place stacked with bodyguards right now, protecting her so that when you do show up, they'll pounce on you both."

I choked on my chocolate milkshake. "Is that supposed to make him feel better?"

"She's bait, plain and simple. And you want to swim right up and bite the hook? Look, we have got Crowley by the short and curlies, okay? All we need to do is find the tablet, whip up the spell, and – boom! – sunshine and sandy beaches."

"Dean, my mom's all alone. She's surrounded by demons. Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she's okay?"

Dean apparently had a soft spot for mothers staying safe, because this finally caused him to give in. "Son of a bitch. Fine. Let's go."

When we killed the demons surrounding Kevin's moms house, I could feel the excitement radiating off of Kevin. He could finally go home. It was one of the things he talked about doing during our year together, and in all honesty, I was pretty excited to meet his mom.

"Hi, Mom."

Mrs. Tran looked half shocked, half ecstatic. "Oh! Kev– Kevin!"

I stepped forward to greet Mrs. Tran, but Sam and Dean stepped out from either side of the door and sprayed her with holy water, soaking me as well in the process. Those idiots. I was wearing a white shirt and pink bra that day.

"Ah! Oh! What..."

"She's clean."

Kevin pulled his mother into his arms and I could help but smile at the touching scene, forgetting my wet shirt and showing bra. Then I noticed Sams scrunched up face. "You smell that?"

Sam, Dean, and I stepped into the Tran residence to see a middle aged blonde woman with black demon smoke pouring out of her mouth. Before she could fully exit her meat suit, I performed an anti-exorcism that Sam had taught me a couple of years ago.

"Et secta diabolica, omnis congregatio, omnis legio, omnis incursion..." The black smoke began to pour back into the poor women. "...infernalis adversarii, omnis spiritus exorcizamus!"

I noticed Kevin pull Mrs. Tran into his arms as Dean plunged the knife into the women, killing her and the demon in the process.

Mrs. Tran let out a small shriek as her friend screamed, lights flashing inside her, and fell to the ground, dead.

"Eunis!" She screamed and Sam have her a comforting look.

"That's not Eunis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! heres the reupload of chapter 3. I dont know what happened with the last one, but heres the actual chapter 3!**

Kevin sat next to his mother on the faded couch in the living room.

"Mrs. Tran," Sam said, "your friend was possessed by a demon."

Kevin turned to the woman "Have you ever seen "The Exorcist"?"

Mrs. Tran just looked angry. "Is that what you've been doing all year –watching television?" Then she turned to Dean. "Did you really have to kill her?"

Dean shrugged "The demon would have warned Crowley where Kevin was if we didn't."

"And Crowley is the one who kidnapped you?" She turned her attention back to her son.

"Yeah. Lauren too. He needs me to translate his stupid tablet so he can take over the universe or something."

"Which is why we need to get it so that we can slam the gates of Hell forever with Crowley inside." I added. "So things like that don't ever happen again."

Mrs. Tran didn't look half as dazed as I thought she would. In fact, she looked calm. "Prophet of the Lord, huh? It does have a nice ring to it. I'll get packed."

She got up to "pack" and Dean started explaining the plan

"We're gonna need a safe house since Crowley's been to the cabin, so –"

"Safe house? I thought we were going to get the tablet." Mrs. Tran yelled, coming back in from the other room.

"Uh, we are. You're taking a trip to a demon-free zone."

Mrs. Tran looked outraged. "And risk letting Kevin fall into the hands of this Crowley again? I don't think so." Then she looked at me. "And you should be more protective of her, too. I don't want Kevin or his girlfriend to be captured again."

I opened my mouth to object but Sam spoke before I could.

"Ms. Tran, all due respect, Dean's right. Crowley – he's not just a killer. He trades in torment. And if he can find a way to separate your soul from you, he'll take that soul to Hell and – and roast it till there's nothing left but black smoke. Look, it's best if you let us handle this. And Lauren is perfectly safe. She's one if the best hunters I know."

Mrs. Tran nodded. "I understand. But it's not my soul I'm worried about. It's my son's, and a girl who looks like she's not old enough to graduate, let alone "hunt"." She crossed her arms and I couldn't help but feel a little bit of annoyance for her saying I looked young, but I mostly felt proud that she thought I was good enough to want to protect.

"Kevin," Dean said, looking at the prophet. "You want to back us up here? Came all the way down here to pull her out of the fire, and now she wants to jump right back in."

He shrugged. "Like I can tell her what to do?"

Dean and Mrs. Tran looked at each other, before Dean finally chuckled and shrugged.

"All right. Coming with us has conditions – uh, hex bags to stay off the bad guys' radar and, uh, you're gonna have to get inked up."

Kevin looked terrified. "Do what, now?"

"Yeah, uh..." he pulled down his shirt to reveal his tattoo the same time I pulled down my sleeve to reveal mine on my shoulder. "You, too, shortstop. Keeps the demons out."

"Fine." Mrs. Tran said.

"Really?"

"What, like it's my first tattoo?"

She walked out of the room, Kevin staring after her. Dean smiled, somewhat admiringly at the prophet's mother.

Kevin whimpered as the tattoo artist worked on his arm. Next to him, Mrs. Tran sat, almost impassively, as another tattoo artist worked on her arm. She reaches out her hand for her son to hold, and I give his shoulder another squeeze. I glanced over at Sam and Dean and saw that they had started their own conversation. "C'mon Kev," I said, "it's not that bad."

Mrs. Tran looked between the two of us. "So how long have you two been dating?"

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. "O-oh, we're not... together."

"Oh. Well you guys seem pretty close so I just figured."

I felt myself blush again. Kevin answered this time. "Well when Crowley captured us, he made me translate the tablet, but he tortured Lauren. She says I was "her hero" when I killed the demons and got us out of there, but that's not exactly how I would put it."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be modest Kevin. You totally rescued me. Anyway, we spent pretty much all of last year together, hiding from Crowley."

She smiled at her son. "Well I'm glad to see him protecting such a pretty girl"

I blushed and squeezed Kevin again, as he have another grunt of pain.

The word of god was gone, of course. That was the luck of their little dysfunctional family. We found the guy that had supposedly stolen it, and with some awesome Mrs. Tran powers, we got the name of the person who currently had it. The man invited Kevin to some sort of auction where the tablet would be, which was where we were now.

We entered the dirty warehouse and were omen dentally greeted with security and weapon detectors, and I really wasn't surprised when it went off as Dean passed through.

"Now, now, Dean. The system only works when everyone participates." Beau said, smirk on his face.

Dean reluctantly put his gun into a box holding a variety of other weapons. Then he held up Ruby's demon-killing knife.

"I'll be back for this." He placed it in the box and we proceeded to the auction.

We looked through rows upon rows of glass cases filled with artifacts, different people and creatures surrounding us.

"How the hell are we supposed to know who's who?"

"It's pretty simple, Dean. They're all monsters."

"Hey, hey!" Dean suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the tablet he had apparently spotted.

We walked over but a piece of metal had been fixated so the writing was covered.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. "Just great."

"I guess we're not as original as we thought."

"It's okay. It's okay. We just got to come up with a plan B." Sam said calmly. Then Crowley appeared behind him.

"And what, pray tell, could possibly have been plan "A"? Bring the Prophet to the most dangerous place on Earth, memorize the tablet, and then vamoose? Hello, boys."

"Crowley."

Crowley ignored Dean and spoke to Kevin instead. "Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little playdate. What was her name? Ah. Well, if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines. And hey," he said, gesturing to me. "You've got this little whore now." Then he nodded to Mrs. Tran. "And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister."

Before anyone could respond, Mrs. Tran slapped Crowley across the face, getting an exclamation of surprise in return.

"Stay away from my son."

Crowley sneered "Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to-do list." Dean and I stepped forward but we're stopped by Sam. "Unh, unh, unh, unh. Don't mind a little love tap, but anything more, and our mookie pals here may just throw you out, and that would be a shame."

"He's right, Dean, Lauren. It's not worth it.

"Listen to Moose, dumbasses."

Suddenly, a bald man appeared in the room.

"Ah. Here comes our host." Crowley smirked.

"Honored guests, please take your seats." the bald man said.

"That's Plutus? What is he, God of the candy aisle?"

"Gentlemen, the auction is starting." Beau said from the corner, giving us one of the teacher "be quiet" looks..

"Good luck with the bidding." Crowley smirked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the king of hell. So immature. "Hey guys," I said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick but I'll be back in a sec." I was given a nod from Sam and proceeded to the restroom.

When I exited the ladies room, I was surprised to see Kevin. "O-oh hey Kev. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the auction?"

He just smiled and stepped closer. "Yeah, but I need to tell you something. I know it's terrible timing but-." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Youre my best friend, Lauren and I really need to tell you something." He took a deep breath, preparing for whatever he was about to say. "I-I-" he cut off his sentence, sighing. "I think we should get back to the auction. Its important and I can tell you later."

I tried to hide my disappointment, but smiled regardless. "Y-yeah we should probably get back."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the auction, choking down disappointment, but with curiosity eating me away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin was gone. Again.

It made me mad. So incredibly mad, but sad too.

I thought i meant more to him. I mean, we spent a whole year together, and he just takes off with his mom. I know he was freaked out about her getting possessed by Crowley, but still.

All he left was some shitty note. I read it again, to see if there were any more clues, and for the umpteenth time, there was nothing.

"Any idea where he might be?" Dean asked from the front seat.

"If I knew I would've told you," I snapped back, "and Kevin's smarter than that. He wouldn't go to an obvious place."

"Jeez, okay, okay. I was just asking," Dean grumbled, "what's got your panties in a twist."

I stayed silent, so Sam spoke in my place, "give her a break, Dean. remember how upset you were when those demons kidnapped Lisa and Ben?"

"I told you never to talk about them!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah", I agreed, "and its not like that. Kevin and I aren't together."

At that, Dean snorted. "Yeah right. You guys have been giving each other 'do me' eyes since we tracked you down."

"Oh fuck off, Dean. Thats real rich coming from you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know what it means. And you've been an asshole since you left your boyfriend in purgatory!"

"Shut up! And it wasn't like that!"

"GUYS!" Sam yelled, sending Dean and I back into our senses. "Kevins gone, Cas is gone. Theres no point in arguing about it. Can you stop fighting for 30 minutes?"

Dean and I both mumbled "fines" and the rest of the drive back to the bunker was silent.

When we got to the bunker i immediately went to my room. It was in a different wing than the guys since I preferred privacy from my over-protective brothers.

I spent the next 3 days in my room binge watching _Doctor Who_ and illegally downloaded Marvel movies. After I finished _The Avengers_ I decided to read my book.

I layed back on my bed and picked up _A Storm of Swords_, from my bedside table. It was from my favorite series, the _Game of Thrones_ series. I was almost done with it, and I was really excited to start the next one.

I had read about one page when my phone rang. I let out an annoyed moan and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lauren"

"Kevin" I whispered.

He sighed into the phone, and the sound made me feel like flying. Just the sound of him made me happy. _Jeez, I have it bad_, I thought.

"I-I'm sorry." He finally stuttered, sending me back into reality.

"Sorry for what?"

"For leaving. For not saying goodbye. Lauren, the thing I wanted to tell you that I lo-"

"Don't."

"Why? It's the truth."

"if I hear you say it I'll cry."

He stayed silent.

"Where are you?" I asked him in a small voice.

"I cant tell you. I-I want to be with you, but I have to keep my mom safe."

"I understand." I remembered my mom. I missed her. And my brother, Adam.

"I have to go. Don't tell Sam and Dean."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. "Okay."

It was a short phone call, but as soon as it was over tears dripped down my face.

I would never see him again. I knew that much.

I stood up, in a fit of sorrow and anger. I wanted to hit something. _no that won't help. _Instead I picked up an empty journal I found on my desk.

I grabbed a pen and started writing.

_His eyes, they look dark and tired to others, but feel friendly and welcoming. His smile, the one that is rarely shows up anymore but always glued to my thoughts. I know him better than anyone... I could tell you he loves to argue. He loves his dads ring, he says it feels right around his finger. He loves his mother and he hates flowers because they remind him of funerals. I could tell you his favorite color is green, and that when he talks about the thngs he loves his eyes are full of passion. Now, you could ask me if I'm in love with him-_

"But I would lie," I said aloud and I scribbled the word into my journal.

_I had always felt bad for the person in the story who would get their heart broken. And I never quote could understand why they said 'my hearts been broken' or when they said it was torn. But now it's painfully clear, because you feel your heart tighten like an angry fist is slowly trying to suffocate it. Or it's torn, your heart feels ripped and empty- like there's a hollow hole instead. After reading this, you could still ask me if I loved him, if it killed me and tore me apart- but I would lie to you._

I threw the journal accross the room and fell back onto my bed. I picked up my book and continued reading. Two pages later, Sam barged into my room.

"Jesus christ. Can't I fucking read my book in peace."

"Sorry. I thought I heard- you've been crying."

I turned away from him, not wanting to show my weakness.

"It's okay, Lauren. We need to stay strong."

I turned back so I was facing him.

"Why do I always have to stay strong? Why can't I break down and cry and mourn? How come I can't be strong and cry."

Then he was hugging me. "I hit a dog." He whispered into my ear. "I hit a dog and met an amazing girl and now she's gone. I know how you feel and we can get through it."

We hugged for what seemed like hours before I broke the silence.

"You agree with me, right?"

He frowned. "About what?"

"Dean and Cas. They're so gay for eachother."

"Oh totally." he smiled "I'm surprised they weren't fucking years ago."

We both started laughing and in that moment, we forgot all of our problems and just enjoyed being brother and sister.


End file.
